


What Comes After

by White_Wolf31



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wolf31/pseuds/White_Wolf31
Summary: Jon Snow defeated both the Night King and the Dragon Queen and he was to be sent North of the Wall. To some that would seem a fitting punishment but to Jon it was a reward, he was free from the deception and back stabbing that had become natural to the people of Westeros. But when a letter from his brother, the King, arrives for Jon he is dragged back into the game.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Set 6 years after Season 8 and follows the same canon. Only Jon Snow was the one to defeat the Night King and not Arya.

PROLOGUE

Gared made his way through the snow on horseback. Winter had come once again, it wasn’t the harshest or the coldest, but Gared did not enjoy being out in it. He flexed his fingers in his black moleskin gloves and spurred his horse forwards.

The camp wasn’t far now, and he had hoped to arrive before night fell. Even just thinking about getting caught out in the dark Beyond the Wall was enough to make the hairs stand up on his neck. Gared was a smart man, he knew the evils that had once lived here had been vanquished but there was still apart of him that feared he would see blue eyes staring out from the dark.

A rustle in the trees made his head turn and his hand dart for his sword. His horse remained calm. “Just the wind,” he told himself, but Gared kept his hand firmly on his hilt. He only removed it when he saw the orange glow of a fire burning in the distance.

As he drew closer a horn blast sounded. “Rider approaching,” a gruff voice called.

A man dressed in thick animal skin, holding a burning torch in one hand and a sword in the other stepped forward. “Gared,” he said, a smile on his face.

“Rollo,” Gared called, his face brandishing a smile.

He stepped down from his horse and the two embraced like old friends.

“What is a Night’s Watchman doing this far out in Winter?” Rollo asked inquisitively.

Gared sighed and his hand went into his cloak. “I have a letter. For Jon Snow.”

Rollo nodded. “This way then,” he whispered sadly. A letter for Jon Snow could only bring bad news.

Together, Gared and Rollo made their way through the woods which brought them into a clearing. Gared couldn’t help but gasp, the settlement had almost doubled in size since he was last here. There were houses made from both wood and stone, large wooden boats were moored in the water, and there was a grand fire in the centre which was surrounded by people. Old and young, male and female, they sat around the fire laughing and toasting what looked like fish.

Gared let his face form a smile once more. “You’ve done well,” he breathed.

Rollo’s chest puffed with pride. “Aye, we have. The supplies you send help, and with the Others gone it seems much easier to build and settle.”

“I’m glad, Rollo, truly. The horrors we’ve faced, we all deserve peace.”

“Some more than others,” Rollo muttered, and his eyes darted to a large building in the distance. There were two wolf statues carved on either side of the door. Gared gave a knowing look to the ground.

When they reached the building, Rollo said: “Wait here,” and with that he pushed open the door, leaving Gared alone.

For some reason he felt like he was being watched. Before he could confirm that feeling Rollo reappeared.

“Come.” Gared entered. On the floor was a great bear rug and, on the walls, hung pelts and bones. “Sit,” Rollo motioned to a chair.

Once Gared had taken a seat he heard footsteps from behind him. Followed by a clap on his shoulder. “I hear you have a letter for me?” the man said. Gared nodded but didn’t look round. He put his hand into his cloak and pulled out the letter. “What does it say?” the man asked.

“I don’t know, none of us opened it. I was sent to bring it to you as soon as it arrived.” Gared replied.

The man walked around and looked down at Gared. Gared’s face instantly showed the confusion he felt. In front of him was a bulky redhead and not Jon Snow. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tormund Giantsbane,” the redhead said. Gared nodded. He should’ve guessed that. Tormund Giantsbane was a well known friend of Jon Snow.

“Jon Snow won’t be back for weeks. He took a party on a hunt. But rest assured this letter will be put in his hands as soon as he returns,” Tormund said, and he held out his hand to Gared. Gared grasped it and was pulled to his feet. “Now, night has come, rest here, food will be brought to you. You can stay as long as you need.” Tormund said kindly and gave Gared another clap on his shoulder before he left.

Rollo laughed. “You thought that fucker was Jon Snow.” Gared sent a punch to Rollo’s arm.

“Piss off, why would I have reason to think any different.” Rollo laughed once more. “Come, let’s get some food.


	2. JON

JON 

He took a deep breath as he pulled his bowstring back, his eyes were focused on the elk as it grazed. It was completely unaware of the arrow that was aimed at its neck. Jon let out the breath he was holding as he let go of the arrow. The twang filled his ears and the elk dropped to the floor. Dead. Two of his party moved from the bushes and picked up the elk, with a grunt they grabbed it by the legs and carried it off. 

"Good shot, King Crow," whispered someone in Jon's ear. Jon smiled in response and made his way back to his horse. Jon's party consisted of six riders and two more on a cart. The cart was full of blocks of wood, hares, deer and now a elk. 

"You should start bag," Jon said to the men on the cart. "Get this lot prepared before the cart gets stuck in the snow." The two men nodded. "I'll go on with Gryff," Jon continued as he climbed onto his horse. "The rest should return home."

The party nodded and agreed and clambered onto their horses. "Good hunting, King Crow," Uthred called. 

Jon couldn't help but smile the name 'King Crow' had started off as a joke, but now it was all the free-folk called him. He took it as a compliment, he knew what it meant to be a King to the Free-Folk, it was not a title he took lightly. 

"Come on Gryff," Jon said as he spurred his horse forwards. "We can catch up to Ghost." 

Gryff nodded as he pulled his fur cloak tighter over his shoulders. "You had to choose me didn't you, it's freezing out here!" 

Jon laughed. "I'm sorry Gryff, but you are the best archer." 

"I won't be after I loose my fingers to the frost," Gryff shot back, but Jon could hear the humour in his voice. 

With winter upon them this would be the last long hunt they would have, they would have to make do what remained in the Haunted Forest. Jon wanted to get as much food as possible, he didn't want to loose anyone to starvation, it truly was a horrible sight. 

"What clouds your mind King Crow?" Gryff asked. 

"Huh?" Jon said, not listening to what had been said. 

Gryff laughed. "What clouds your mind? And don't say 'nothin' because you've already proved my point." 

"How do you know I just wasn't blocking out your dull tone?" Jon replied. 

Gryff laughed once more. "You're the one with the dull tone." 

There was a tense silence until the pair burst out laughing. 

"Aye, you've got me there Gryff. Truth be told, I'm worried about the people back home." Jon said, his tone now serious. 

"Why?" Gryff asked. 

Jon pulled his horse to stop. "This is the first winter we have faced since the Long Night, I just want to make sure we all survive. We need food, warmth, shelter and I'm worried we aren't prepared." 

Gryff also stopped his horse and looked Jon Snow right in the eyes. "Those houses we've built are made from stone, we've got enough wood for a large fire and enough food to last use for months. We are safer now more than we ever were with Mance, and this time there aren't any Ice Creatures trying to kill us." 

Jon contemplated what Gryff had said. "Thank you," he finally breathed. 

"Good, now come King Crow, we don't want to scare away the animals with our talk." 

And with that the two took off into the woods in silence. 

A single horn announced their arrival back home. They climbed down from their horses and removed the deers from their backs, they gave them to Half-Dan who took them inside ready to skin and cook. 

Jon said his goodbyes to Gryff and made his way to his home. Ghost shot past him, for some reason the wolf was eager to get inside. Jon's home was by far the largest of them all, he hated that personally but the Free-Folk and insisted he take it. Jon couldn't refuse, especially after they carved the two beautiful wolfs and placed them outside. He still made a point though of inviting many of the Free-Folk inside to stay.

Once he made it inside he was greeted by a flagon of ale pressed into his hand. "Thank you, Tormund" he said as he gulped it down. 

Tormund had a stange expression on his face. "You may want to sit, Jon," he said, not meeting Jon's eyes. 

"What's happened?" Jon asked immediately. 

Tormund gulped down his on ale. "We had a rider come four days ago." 

"From the Wall," Jon assumed. 

"Aye, Gared, he left last night." 

"Well, what news did he bring?" Jon asked, puzzled. 

Tormund took another swig from his flagon. "This," he said and handed Jon a small scroll. 

Jon almost felt the breath leave his body as he looked at the sigil that bound it. He was glad Tormund had made him sit. Ghost, as if sensing his masters unease came and sat down by Jon's feet. Jon let his hand fall to Ghosts head and gave him a thankful stroke before he forced open the crowned raven seal. 

He recognised it as his brothers hand. It said: 

_Jon, I hope this letter finds you soon. I know this won't be easy for you but I am calling you back to Court. A problem has arisen for which I need your assistance. You know I wouldn't call upon you unless I had to. I'm sorry, brother but I cannot explain this in a scroll. I have sent word to our sister to expect you in Winterfell in the coming months. I hope to see you soon._

_Brandon Stark_

Jon read it twice over, making sure he didn't miss anything. Once he was finally done he said nothing. 

"Your brother, yes?" Tormund asked. Before Jon could ask how, Tormund continued: "I have learnt some sigils, the crown atop a raven is your brother. He calls you back South does he not?" 

"How did you know?" 

"That grim look you have on your face," Tormund said pointing. 

Jon couldn't help but smile. "Bran needs my help." 

"What help could you give an all-seeing King?" Tormund asked. 

"I don't know, Tormund. But whatever it is, it must me important. He risks starting a war calling me back." 

Tormund walked closer to Jon and put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. "You know we will all fight to defend you Snow, you did no wrong and you do not deserve this punishment." 

"I don't see this as a punishment," Jon said, looking around his home. 

"No. Not this. The punishment you put yourself under, I know you keep yourself closed off, Jon. I know it broke you. But hear this my friend, you have a good heart and you saved us all. Our people would have died long ago without you. There are children out there, playing and fighting that wouldn't exist without you, Jon Snow." Tormund finished it off by pulling Jon into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you, my friend," Jon whispered. Ghost nudged the pair and let out a soothing howl. Jon's hand dropped and gave his friend an appreciative pat. " I cannot leave." Jon said pointedly. "Winter is here, I need to be with my people." 

Tormund smiled sadly. "Your brother needs you, and the man I know would not refuse the call." 

Jon returned the sad smile. 

"Get some sleep, we shall make the announcement tomorrow." And with that Jon took himself off to bed. 

A fire was already lit and Jon removed his clothes and let his head drop to the pillow. 

_He dreamt of a wolf alone in the words, it was injured and surrounded by enemies. Its pack had moved on and left it behind, whether they did on purpose Jon wasn't sure. Jon tried to make his way to the wolf but as he got closer so did the men surrounding it. They were armed with small blades and had wicked grins on their faces. Jon ran. He hoped if he got their first he could defend the wolf but just he was stopped in his tracks by an arrow piercing the wolves heart._

Jon awoke covered in sweat. The fire had died and a chill was in the air. Jon felt fear that he hadn't felt for a long time. He kept a hand on Ghosts fur, reassuring himself it was just a dream as he forced his head to hit his pillow. 

In the morning Jon gathered the elders and made his announcement: 

"I am to return South for a short time. With the snow still light Tormund and I have decided its best I leave today, before the weather turns. I know you must have a lot of questions," Jon said as he saw the look on their faces. "But in truth I do not have the answers, my bother needs my help and that is all he has said. I wouldn't leave unless I knew you would be safe, we have strong shelters and vast amounts of food. I'll make sure the Wall continues to send support if it can and I am leaving Ghost here, at least that way I will be able see that you are all safe." 

It was common knowledge that Jon could see through the eyes of his wolf, having Ghost in the settlement was almost like having Jon himself. 

"King Crow," an elder called. 

"Yes, Alridge?" Jon said. 

Alridge took a moment. "What if this a betrayal?" 

Many elders murmured in agreement and Jon couldn't help but understand their uneasemeant. "I trust my brother, if he needs me then I must go." Jon answered. 

The elders nodded. 

Jon didn't have long to say goodbye, he loaded his horse with his supplies to last the journey. He didn't want to take much, he knew they needed them for the winter, anyway he was sure there would be chance to get some more once he arrived at Castle Black. Jon gave a loving pat to Ghost and a strong handshake to Tormund and climbed on his horse. The Free-Folk had gathered in long lines, all of them raising a hand as he made his way past them. 

Jon smiled as children raced after him and called 'King Crow.' Once he reached the end of the path he turned and took a long look at his home, not sure when he would see it again. 


	3. SANSA

SANSA 

It had been six years since the awful battle that had destroyed her home but finally it was restored to its once magnificent strength, The walls had been rebuilt, the library restocked from books from the Citadel, the crypts secured, and they had even expanded, allowing more people to stay safely in the castle. Queen Sansa smiled proudly as she looked out across the courtyard, it was brimming with life. Farmers bringing food for the winter stores, people practicing with both sword and bow, but what made her smile most was Eddard, running around with a wooden sword chasing after the Master at Arms. 

When she fell pregnant with Eddard four years ago it felt like a blessing. The people of the North welcomed an heir with so much joy they had thrown banquet after banquet for months. They celebrated all the way from the New Hearth to White Harbour. 

"You look happy," came her husbands voice. 

Sasna turned and smiled. Lord Harrold Hardying truly was a handsome man. He had sandy hair, with deep blue eyes, a well trimmed beard and a scar on his left cheek (something he had received in the Battle for the Dawn) He had gone South for the Dragon Queen and had been apart of the Northern Army that had been ready to sack Kings Landing to free Jon Snow. However, even with the wars over Harrold had remained at Winterfell, eager to see it restored to its former glory. The gallant knight had drawn the attraction of Queen Sansa and when it was decided she needed a husband she could only think of one man who interested her. 

Harrold took his place by his wife and looked down at their son. "He'll be a great fighter." 

"Like his father," Sansa said, linking her arm with her husbands. 

"And his mother," Harold replied, bringing her hand up for him to kiss. 

Together, they made the walk back inside the great castle. A servant made his way towards them and bowed: "Your grace," he said, "my Lord." He stood and looked at Queen Sansa. "Maester Wolkan requests your presence in your study at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you," Queen Sansa said. With that the servant bowed and walked away. 

"After you, darling," Lord Hardying said, motioning with his hand. 

Sansa's study was grandiose, inside was a rich oak table and a dire wolf sculpted chair. The shelves were lined with important documents and various maps of Winterfell and the north. "Your grace, my lord," Wolkan said bowing as they entered. 

"Maester," Sansa smiled, he had now become as close to her as Luwin was to her parents. "You wanted me?" 

The Maester smiled and pulled a scroll from his cloak. "This arrived for you, my Queen, a raven from Kings Landing." 

Sansa eagerly took it from his hand, she had not heard from Bran in many months: 

_Queen Sansa, sweet sister, I write with news that I do not share lightly. There are dangers approaching Westeros, dangers that we are not ready to face. I have called our brother back from Beyond the Wall, he will hopefully arrive in Winterfell soon, I expect you will hear from Castle Black when he crosses through. Tell no one this information who you do not trust with your life. Give my best to Lord Hardying and little Ned, whilst I am not there I am still watching over him and you all._

_Brandon Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms_

"What is it my love?" Harrold asked, once Sansa and placed the scroll on her desk. 

She stammered, trying to think on what to say. "Bran writes of danger, danger that has caused him to bring Jon back. Jon will rest here in Winterfell before he goes to Kings Landing." 

Harrold was a loss for words as was Maester Wolkan. Everyone knew bringing Jon Snow back was an act of war, if the Unsullied army got word of this they would surely sail back with every fighter they could find and attack all of Westeros. "What danger?" Harrold finally asked. 

"He does not specify," Sansa replied, re-reading the scroll. 

"It must be a grave danger if King Bran calls upon Jon Snow, as soon as he crosses south of the war it is an act of war upon the Unsullied." Maester Wolkan commented. 

Lord Hardying stroked his beard. "If the all seeing and all knowing King requires help then the danger must be vast. We are not prepared for another war, we lost great numbers during the Long Night and the Second Sack of Kings Landing." 

Sansa nodded in agreement, whilst they had done their best to train new soldiers the numbers were still not what they used to be. 

"We could write to your cousin, your grace. The Vale army would surely send some men to support us." Wolkan advised. 

"It is true, they love you as much as they love Lord Robin, if not more," Harrold said. 

Sansa took a seat on her direwolf chair, thoughts raced through her brain. She poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip to calm her nerves. "We will wait until Jon arrives, he might know more of this danger than us. In the meantime we remain as we are, Harrold you will continue to help Ser Aberdolf with the training of our men and Maester Wolkan I would advise stocking up on anything you may find useful in the process of healing. I will speak to Willard and ask him to discreetly insure we are well stocked with weapons. The last thing we want is to panic people, they have only just settled." 

Both Harrold and Wolkan agreed with her. "I will see it done, my Queen, we will make fighters out of those boys, you have my word." 

"I shall write to the Citadel and ask for supplies, the only issue your grace is with Winter upon us they will surely be delayed." Maester Wolkan said. 

"A delay we will have to make do with, we cannot change the snowfall," Sansa said, already knowing Maester Wolkan would bring up winter and the delays it would have. 

"My Queen?" Harrold said, in an inquisitive tone.

"Yes my love?" 

Harrold took a moment. "We will announce the arrival of your brother? It would not be possible to hide him, he is well known all over Westeros. Even the Dornish sing songs of the Hero of the Dawn. My only fear is his arrival will scare the small-fook, they know of the threat the Unsullied made when they left Westeros, and like you said we don't want them to panic?" 

Sansa wasnt sure what to say. Her husband was right. She would be a fool to try and hide Jon from the people but if she announced his arrival word would surely spread and would be more likely to reach their enemies. Sansa was no fool, she knew some people thought Jon Snow deserved death; Yara Greyjoy for one and of course the Unsullied and Dothraki. Although, with Yara being closest she is the one she feared most. 

Finally, she spoke: "I will think on what is best to do, I thank you for your counsel, I would not be able to do this without you. Now, if you excuse me there is someone I must speak with." And with that Sansa left the room. 

She found herself infront of the face of the man she would go to when she needed help. The stone carving of her father looked down at her. Whenever she felt the stress of ruling she would come down into the crypts and ask what her father would have done. She wished she had been able to sit in on her father's lessons that he had given Robb and Jon, he had trained them to rule whilst she had been trained to be a wife. "What would you do father? How can I prepare for an enemy I know not?" 

The stone face did not move. Sansa sighed, a small part of her always wished she would receive a sign from her father, just anything, to know he was watching her, that he was proud of her and that he had forgiven her for how horrible she'd been. Sansa turned and looked at the face of Lyanna Stark. The woman both Robert and Rhaegar went to war for. Would her father have hated her for betraying the secret of Jon's mother. Her father had kept that secret his whole life, even lied to her mother about it, allowed her to think he had broken his marriage vows. Of course her father kept that secret in fear of Robert's wrath, at least that's what she told herself to make her feel better. She also told herself she betrayed Jon's trust because he deserved to be King but that was a lie, she betrayed his trust because she hated the Dragon Queen. And millions paid for it. 

Only developing more self-doubt Sansa decided it was best to leave, self-doubt was a dangerous thing for a ruler in times of trouble. 

"Mother!" she heard cry, once she had left the crypts. 

"Ned," she said, crouching to his height. 

Ned had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He gave his mother a warm smile and was buzzing with excitement: "I nearly disarmed Vickard." Vickard was the boy of the stable master of regularly trained with Eddard. 

Sansa smiled proudly. "Well done, you'll be a true warrior soon." 

"Like father, and Uncle Jon or Uncle Robb, or Aunt Arya?" Eddard asked excitedly, he had often heard tales of his Stark family. The two Stark Kings who went to war for the betterment of their people and his ferocious Aunt who could defeat men twice her size in combat. 

Sansa's smile grew: "Yes, maybe one day, if you train hard." She stood and took her sons hand. 

Eddard took it and walked alongside his mother. "I will, I promise mother. One day I'll be a great fighter, like the Hero of the Dawn!" Eddard held a pretend sword in his hand, shielding his mother from the imagined danger in front of them.

"My hero," Sansa said and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Whilst a part of her was worried about Jon's return, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that her brother was finally going to meet her son. 


End file.
